In current motor vehicles, physical functions of a vehicle, such as turning the radio on and off, interacting with in-vehicle media systems, opening a vehicle hood, turning on and off lights, signals, wipers, mist features, headlights, and parking brakes all require movement of different components in the vehicle. All the various functions have individual components have different sensors and interfaces, which add different components to the vehicle. In particular, the radio and media center often have several different buttons or confusing screens and menus for operating an in-vehicle media system. Such devices can be distracting to a driver as well as other persons in the vehicle. It is desirable to simplify vehicle functions and vehicle media centers for drivers and passengers in a vehicle. It is further desirable to reduce the number of interfaces in a vehicle, but still provide the same number of mechanical functions with relatively little modification of current vehicle designs. It is also desirable to provide a practical driver interface that does not necessarily require a driver or user to pull levers or push buttons. It is further desirable to provide a touch free activation system that will allow a user to scroll through and select or issue commands from a single device, which will be directed to several different components of a vehicle.